Smartphones have been very popularized at present, and meanwhile they have also completely changed people's living habits, and many people usually use a mobile phone to read the news, chat on the QQ and WeChat and refresh the microblog, but since there has been no breakthrough in the battery technology for many years, a smartphone with many functions, strong performance and a large screen faces the problem of greater power consumption. Especially the various services mentioned above all require that the network is connected, and refresh is usually automaticcaly done, that is, even though the phone is of the state of blank screen, it is also required to connect data services to acquire a message update notification of a server, thus the consumption of the battery is fast. On the other hand, a variety of data services also cause a great load problem to the network, and excessively frequent service establishments and releases resulted from such data services enormously influence the networks of various operators. Therefore, many terminal or chip manufacturers bring out many power saving measures, and the present patent relates to an effective power saving means.
Many dormancy policies in the data communication process are defined in both the 3GPP wireless organization and the 3GPP2 wireless organization, and the same characteristic thereof is temporarily communicating to maintain links of related data communication modules of the network side, and rarer wireless link resources are released or reestablished through the appropriate policy, so as to achieve the two objects of saving the network resources and saving the terminal nodes. For example, it is the Fast Dormancy defined in the 3GPP or the Dormancy mechanism defined in the 3GPP2.
The Fast Dormancy is a policy for the terminal dormancy defined in the 3GPP, and it is divided into two stages, the first stage is that only the Release 7 or a release before the Release 7 is supported at the terminal and a certain terminal of the network, and it is called as the Pre-R8 Fast Dormancy, and the characteristic thereof is only informing the network of temporarily disconnecting a service connection but not informing the network of the cause of disconnection; and the second stage is that both the network and the terminal are releases after the Release 8, and the characteristic thereof is that, when it is to apply to the network for disconnecting a wireless service connection, a cause code field is carried in the meantime, and the network is informed of the cause of disconnecting the wireless service connection. At present, the Fast Dormancy has only defined its signaling flow at an RRC layer and not definitely described its policies at the upper layer, and the policy adopted by most of the terminal manufacturers is that, in a certain scenario (such as the blank screen), if the terminal does not have data transmission for a period of time, the Fast Dormancy is called at the bottom layer to disconnect wireless links corresponding to the data communication.
Today the smartphones or tablet computers have been extremely popular, and the explosive growth also emerges in the data services, but there has been no new breakthrough in the battery technology, and the capability of the terminal keeping continuous work has faced great challenges, but the power saving effect of the terminal in the prior art is still not ideal enough.
A Transport Layer is the most important and most crucial layer in the OSI, and it is the unique layer responsible for the overall data transmission and data control. The transport layer provides an end-to-end data exchange mechanism, and checks group serial numbers and sequences. The transport layer provides reliable transmission services for the upper three layers thereof such as a session layer and so on, and provides reliable destination site information for a network layer.
The task of the transport layer is to optimally utilize the network resources to provide the function of establishing, maintaining and canceling a transmission connection between the session layers of two end systems according to characteristics of the communication subnetwork, and take charge of the reliable end-to-end data transmission. At the layer, a protocol data unit for information transmission is called as a segment or message.
Major Functions:
Provide transmission services for the end-to-end connection, and the transmission services are divided into a reliable transmission service and an unreliable transmission service, wherein a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is for the typical reliable transmission, and a User Data Protocol (UDP) is for the unreliable transmission.
Provide management services such as traffic control, error control and Quality of Service (QoS) for the end-to-end connection.
The transport layer mainly contains the following several protocols: a TCP, a UDP, SPX, a NetBIOS and NetBEUI, wherein, the SPX protocol has been rarely used, and is now only applied sometimes in the security industry and paging industry at present. The NetBIOS protocol is developed by IBM Corporation, which is mainly used for a small-sized local area network with tens of computers. The NetBIOS protocol is hardly used in the internet. The NetBEUI is an improvement based on the NetBIOS, which is of the similar situation. What are widely adopted in the internet at present is mainly the TCP protocol and the UDP protocol, wherein the TCP protocol is adopted in most of the scenarios, and the characteristic of the TCP protocol is that there is an establishment and release process, and there is a response mechanism in a message transmission process, and the message integrity is good; and the characteristic of the UDP protocol is that there is no establishment and release process, and a message transmission process does not have a response mechanism, and the message transmission delay is small, but the integrity is not guaranteed. On this point, the situation of the mobile internet is basically identical with that of the internet.